Brake cables and shift cables often run through the tubular part of bicycles. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,949 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,770, both of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties. In particular, the cables often run through the head parts assembly, which may include a compression ring associated with the bearing. A need exists for a novel compression ring that allows cables to pass therethrough and into the stem.